This invention relates to a method for separation of cobalt from nickel in chloride solutions by control of pH, type of oxidation agent and stoichiometry. The separation is accomplished without use of expensive reagents.
In the processing of cobalt chloride solutions to produce cobalt metal powder, there is an ongoing problem of presence of nickel. In order for pure cobalt to be obtained, the nickel must be removed at some point in the processing.
Some existing methods of removing nickel involve precipitations and ion exchange processing. Some of these techniques can involve use of expensive equipment and reagents and can be labor intensive.
It would be desirable especially from an economic standpoint to have a method of separating cobalt from nickel in chloride solutions which does not have the above disadvantages.